My boyfriend?
by IcyHeartedQueen
Summary: Roxas can't stand gay people and, above all, he can't stand Axel. But something happens and he is forced to change his mind...warning: shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

_Author: here's the intro, tell me what you think about it! =) _

_It's for my best friend virohayakawa, since this is her favourite kh couple! =D _

Intro

Roxas was waiting for the traffic light to turn green. The weather was incredibly hot and his shopping bags really heavy. But, above all, there were annoying people waiting next to him. The most annoying one was Axel.  
He was a tall red head with spiky hair, flashy goth-punk clothes, and even make-up. He was laughing together with Demyx and Zexion, that shared his taste for clothes. Roxas gave them a disgusted look, wondering which of the two was Axel's new boyfriend.  
_'Gays'_ Roxas thought, in disapproval. He couldn't stand them.  
Axel noticed his stare and winked at him. Roxas averted his eyes, feeling even more disgusted.

The traffic light turned green and, after crossing the road, he started walking as fast as he could to keep a safety distance from the gay trio. Luckily, he was easily able to leave them behind. Not that they wanted to follow him, tough.  
He arrived home soon after.  
"I'm home!" he shouted, opening the door with his elbow "Here's the shopping!"  
His mother, Aqua, was a workaholic, so he often was the one who went shopping. And who cooked, did the laundry...  
"Thank you dear!" she shouted back from her bedroom "I'm coming in a minute...or maybe two...start putting everything in the fridge, please..."  
Roxas could hear a typing sound coming from the bedroom. She just wasn't able to leave a task unfinished. He started to put things away.

His mother had been working really hard since his father left. He didn't even remember him, he was in kindergarten when it happened. He abandoned them to live with another man.  
That's why he thought that gay people were disgusting.  
He had seen how depressed his mother was, so he couldn't forgive that man. Just the thought of him made Roxas mad. He squeezed a loaf of bread before shoving it in the kitchen pantry. Since Aqua had always been busy with her job, he learned to do things by himself and to look after her, too. It was like she lived in her own world.  
"Have you had lunch today?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer  
"Um...no, but why? What time is it?"  
He shook his head and started to slice some bread to make sandwiches. It was too late to make something else, and he had a lot of homework to do.

"It's half past four...and it's your day off today! Why don't we watch TV together after I'm done with my homework?" he suggested, while putting the sandwiches on a plate  
She didn't dislike spending time with him, but he had to insist and to convince her to take a break from work. Roxas took a bottle of water from the shopping bag and a glass.  
"How about watching a film and eating popcorns?"  
He opened the bedroom's door with the elbow and put the food on his mother's desk.  
She looked at him and smiled.  
"What would I do without you, dear?"  
Roxas smiled back. It was the right moment for convincing her to take a break.  
"You'll watch a film with me? Promise?"  
She nodded happily and waited for him to go out of the room before restart working.

Roxas sat down at the kitchen's table. He preferred to do his homework there rather than in his room, his desk was too small. He started to look at the math's book and found himself spacing out soon after. It was too difficult to understand! He sighed and leafed through the book.  
He could have asked Namine for help.  
Namine was one of his classmates: she was really kind, good at math and he had a crush on her. Homework was always a perfect excuse to call her.

While he was still thinking about it and trying to overcome his shyness, the phone rang.  
He heard his mother answering. She talked with that person for a long time, so he had no choice but doing his homework without Namine's help.  
She was still at the phone when he started to prepare dinner, and this worried him a bit. He was quite sure she made two calls after receiving that first one.

Finally, she came out her room. She was really pale.  
"Um, are you ok mum?" Roxas asked  
She gave him an incomprehensible look.  
"Roxas, I have a news for you."  
And, from the expression on her face, he could understand it wasn't a good one.

_Review it, please! =D _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author: thanks for the reviews, I'm so happy! =D_

_You know, before starting to write this story I was reading 'Nana' and I imagined Axel's look to be like Shin's! =3_

Part 1

"Mom, you can't do this to me!" Roxas screamed in shock  
Aqua sat down on a chair, sighing. She was really pale.  
"I'm sorry, dear, but try to understand! It's for work!"  
"You are the one who doesn't understand!"  
He was so angry that he leaved the house, slamming the door. Better to go away to cool his head. He didn't want to do something childish like starting to argue with his mother. '_I must act like an adult_' he repeated himself, while kicking a rock

"Roxas!" a familiar voice exclaimed  
He raised his head. Namine was in front of him, on her white bike.  
"Oh...hi Namine." he replied, blushing "Are you going to Kairi's house?"  
The blonde girl nodded. He was so lucky to live next to Namine's best friend, Kairi!  
"What's wrong?" she asked him "You look so gloomy..."  
Roxas didn't want to tell her about his problems, but he really needed to talk it out.  
"Well, it's because...my mother has to transfer because of her work and I'll have to...live with my father." he explained "And, you know, he's like a stranger for me..."  
Namine nodded again. He had told her that story before, but he omitted the fact his father was gay, since he found it really shameful.  
"She will be going to Los Angeles, and she'll live with my aunt...but she has to move immediately and it's impossible for me to transfer schools in such a short time..."  
Namine put an hand on his shoulders an smiled at him.  
"You're worrying too much. You don't even remember your father, I'm sure he's a wonderful person and once you get to know him better, you'll get along with him."  
He showed her a little smile. She was really kind trying to cheer him up, but there was an important point that she was missing. He hated his father and had no intention of forgiving him. Never.  
"Thank you, Namine. Um, I'd better go now, I have to talk to my mother..."  
"Ok, see you." she smiled again "If you need to talk you can call me anytime!"

If he hadn't been in such a bad mood, he would have been happy to hear that words.  
He sighed. It wasn't the right time to be thinking about girls.  
He opened the door and his mother turned her head towards him. Her eyes were teary.  
"It's ok, mom." he sighed "I calmed down and I'm ready to move."  
She smiled and hugged him.  
"Oh, dear, thank you!" she cried "I'm glad you understand!"  
He tried not to seem stiff and hugged her back. '_Act like an adult_'  
"I know your work is important to you. When do I have to go there?"  
"Tomorrow in the afternoon." she said, patting his head and handing him a piece of paper with an address "But if you want your father said he can come to pick you up..."  
"No." he interrupter her, determined, taking it "I'll go by myself. Now I'll go prepare my things."  
She gave him a confused look.  
"But...don't you want to eat dinner?"  
"No thanks. I'm tired."  
He walked into his room, laid on the bed and fell asleep.  
And his sleep was filled with nightmares.

The next day's afternoon, Roxas was standing in front of a semidetached house with a nice garden and even a swimming pool. He was staring at the door, a big bag on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and rang the bell.  
As the door was opened, he widened his eyes.  
In front of him there was a tall man with showy pink hair and absolutely gaysh clothes.  
Roxas woke up from the shock and managed to say.  
"I'm sorry, I think I've got the wrong house." he turned around, ready to run away  
The man grabbed his t-shirt and exclaimed:  
"No, this is the right one! You must be Roxas!" he showed him a big smile  
The boy stared at him and stammered.  
"Are you my...father?" he was terrified to hear the answer  
"Oh, no! I'm Marluxia, your father's wife!"  
Roxas glared at him.  
"But you're a man!"  
"What's wrong with that?" Marluxia smiled again "Come in, Vexen's going to arrive soon."  
Vexen, that was his father's name. He was shocked and disgusted by the idea of living with them. He sighed and entered in the house.

Marluxia lead him into the kitchen and started to pour some tea.  
"Oh...I forgot to ask you if you like it..." he realized "I'm sorry, it's because I'm soooo happy to have you here!"  
Roxas shook his head. He didn't believe him, but he wasn't the type to act impolite. And he had decided to put up with that situation willingly. Not that he had other choices, though.  
"No, it's fine." he started to sip his tea in silence  
"Do you want some cake?" Marluxia asked, showing him a delicious-looking chocolate cake. Seeing him indecisive, he added "Don't worry, it's good, I'm a chef!"  
The boy was surprised to hear it. Not that he expected Marluxia to be an housewife, but he never thought about him or his father like...real people. They were only names for him.  
"No thank you. I'm not hungry."  
The man put away the cake, and showed him a serious expression.  
"Are you nervous?"  
Roxas shook his head again, but he was obviously lying.  
"Don't worry." Marluxia smiled "Vexen doesn't smile a lot and I think you took after him. But he's a wonderful person, I'm sure you two will get along."  
The boy sighed, apparently everyone believed that they were bound to become best friends.

His first meeting with is father wasn't like he had imagined. Vexen didn't seem gay at all!  
He was a serious professor, wearing serious clothes and with a serious way of speaking. Completely different from Marluxia, that was showy and reminded him of Axel.  
His personality was a bit cold and he didn't talk or smile much, just as Marluxia said.  
"Nice to meet you, Roxas." he said, shaking his hand  
"Um, me too." he replied, thinking '_How formal!_'  
After that, he shut himself into his room and didn't come out till dinner time.  
Roxas sighed, a workaholic just like his mother! But, since Marluxia was there, life was completely different: he cooked, talked non-stop, smiled, wanted to take care of him...  
Sometimes he was really annoying. But his presence created a...family-like atmosphere.

In the first week he spent with them, Roxas found himself enjoying the feeling of that kind of atmosphere, but he would immediately feel guilty about it. He didn't want to be ungrateful towards his mother. She raised him, worked a lot, it was not her fault if she couldn't spend much time with him...  
Roxas sighed, looking at Marluxia that was enthusiastically explaining how to prepare some chinese dish. '_The kitchen is a total mess_' he thought, with a smile.  
Marluxia was so surprised to see him smile that he nearly let the noodles burn.  
"The noodles are burning!" Roxas screamed, pointing at them  
The man screamed and hurried to turn off the flame.  
"I'm the worst chef ever!" he laughed "But...you smiled!"  
Roxas blushed since he did it involuntarily  
"I was thinking..." he mumbled "That is nice...not to be always alone at home."  
"Oh, Roxas, let me hug you!" Marluxia shrilled happily  
The boy jumped off the chair and screamed back  
"Don't you dare!" and burst out in laughter  
When Vexen came back from work, they were both laughing stupidly.

"What happened here?" he asked, coldly as usual  
"It's a secret, honey!" Marluxia exclaimed, smiling  
Hearing Marluxia call his father 'honey' gave Roxas goosebumps even after a week.  
And Vexen was still a great mystery for him. He knew nothing of his own father and sometimes he had the feeling Vexen didn't want him to be there.  
He sighed and went back to table. His mother said she hated him for all of that years...then why did she ask him for help?

_I really enjoyed writing Roxas and Marly's first meeting, I'm still laughing about it! =D _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author: thanks for following/liking my story! =) _

_In part 1 Axel didn't show up, but now... =D_

Part 2

Roxas was sitting on a bench in the park near his new house. It was such a pleasant day it would have been a pity not to enjoy it outside. Besides, there was no one at home that afternoon. Both Marluxia and Vexen were working and the empty house reminded him of his mother. He wanted to call her, to make sure she was eating properly and stuff. But his aunt was surely taking good care of her.  
He sighed, Aqua was surely working like crazy, so it would have been useless to call her.  
"Woof!"  
A dog made him come back to reality. He lowered his eyes: it was a sweet looking husky.  
The dog was waving its tail and putting its paw on his knee, asking him to play.  
Roxas patted its head and smiled. Then he noticed that the dog was wearing a collar and a leash, so it must have had an owner somewhere. He grabbed the leash and gave the collar a look. There was an address carved in the bone shaped plate.  
'_Where is this place?_' he thought, while the dog was looking at him, full of hope

"Hi Roxas!" a voice exclaimed  
He raised his head and saw a familiar red head. Axel was standing in front of him, as showy looking as ever. A striped t-shirt, ripped jeans, every centimeter of his ears pierced and his lower lip too...but oddly, Roxas wasn't disgusted by him like usual. '_Must be because I'm used to see Marluxia everyday_.' he thought  
"Hi." he answered, after having stared at him for a moment  
The dog started waving the tail and Axel bended down to play with it.  
"Your dog is really cute!" he smiled  
"Um, it's not mine...I just found it."  
He didn't want to ask Axel if he knew where that address was. '_I can find it on the net_.' he reflected, but that meant going home with the dog and Marluxia wouldn't have been happy about it. In his opinion, an house's floors must sparkle.  
"Do you know where is this place?" he sighed, showing him the plate  
Axel gave it a quick look and smirked.  
"Yes, I can take you there...if you keep me company for the rest of the afternoon!"

Roxas froze and tried to find a way out of that situation. He could pretend to remember it all of sudden, but he was bad at lying. Seeing his shocked expression, Axel bust out in laughter. "You're so funny! Don't worry, I'll take you there for free! Let's go."  
The blonde boy sighed in relief and stood up, followed by the dog.  
After walking in silence for a while, Roxas started to feel that the situation was really awkward.  
"Um, do you live around here?"  
Axel smiled and nodded.  
"And you?"  
"Yes, I moved two weeks ago."  
Silence again. Roxas started to hope that the house was as near as possible.  
"I thought that you disliked me." Axel suddenly said, looking at him  
"Not really."  
It was true. Maybe he had disliked him in the past, but, after living with Vexen and Marluxia for two weeks, he started thinking that gay people were not that bad.

Marluxia was funny, great at cooking and always cheerful. Roxas didn't notice it the first week, but Vexen had good sides too. He was not easygoing like his boyfriend, but he cared about the others in his own particular way. For example, writing notes on the book to help Roxas with his math homework.  
Axel sighed relieved and smiled.  
"Good to hear..." then he pointed at a white house "Here we are."  
The dog was showing his happiness by waving its tail like crazy.  
"Ok, I'll bring it back to it's owners." Roxas said, ringing the bell  
A middle-aged woman came out and hugged the dog, thanking the boys for bringing it back. "My son lost her in the park, we were desperate!"  
"You're welcome." Roxas smiled, before walking away with the red head

"Do you know the way back? Want me to take you?" Axel asked  
"I think I can manage...you have so much free time? Don't you have to meet with your friends?" he didn't want to sound rude, he was just curious  
The red head smiled, not disturbed by his words.  
"They're on a date, I don't want to be the third party. I'm so booored..."  
Roxas realized he was pretty bored too, before meeting the dog and Axel. It wouldn't have killed him to hang out with Axel for once.  
"Well, if you want we can...um, go somewhere..."  
The other boy stared at him for a moment, making him feel uneasy. It wasn't easy to understand what he was thinking. Then Axel grinned.  
"Are you asking me out?"  
Roxas sighed and pouted, starting to remember why he disliked gay people.  
"Relax, I'm just joking!" he laughed "Let's go back to the park, ok?"

There Roxas found out what Axel was doing before meeting him.  
"I love taking photos!" he said, pointing his camera at a tree  
"How unexpected!" Roxas blushed, realizing he said it out loud  
In his mind, he was like Marluxia and Vexen were before for him: only names. '_Who knew I was this shallow?_' he thought, looking at Axel's smirk.  
"Oh, really? What kind of hobby would suit me more?"  
The blonde boy opened his mouth and closed it right away.  
"Playing in a heavy metal band?" the red head continued, mocking him  
Roxas blushed and pouted again. A light flashed in his eyes.  
"Wha...?" he nearly screamed  
Axel smiled, holding his camera.  
"Payback!" he fixed his hair and changed topic "What about an ice cream?"  
He gave him a puzzled look.  
"Didn't you want to take photos?"  
"I changed my mind."

They were eating two huge ice creams while sitting on a bench.  
"I never knew you had such a little girl's tastes!" Axel laughed, pointing at Roxas's strawberry ice cream  
The blonde boy glared at him. '_He's the one to talk! At least I'm not the one who has a boyfriend!_' he thought, biting his tongue not to say it  
Axel smirked again.  
"I can read your mind, you know?"  
Roxas widened his eyes and turned pale. The red head laughed.  
"Just joking! But I can tell from your face...you're thinking that at least you're not gay!"  
'_He's sharp_' he was starting to feel slightly bad for not denying it immediately.  
"Um, well..."  
Axel interrupted him immediately.  
"Don't worry, I'm not angry." he showed him a little smile, he was clearly feeling uneasy  
Roxas felt that he was bound to explain.  
"No, you see...I always thought gay people...um, you see, my father abandoned me and my mother when I was a child...because he fell in love with another man..."  
It was difficult for him to talk about it. Odd enough, Axel was the first person to learn about it directly from him.

"I understand." Axel said, his expression was serious "And why did you change your mind?"  
Roxas raised his head.  
"It's because I moved in with my father and his boyfriend." he admitted "They are very nice and living in their house feels like having a real family..."  
He realized that he was talking too much about his personal problems and blushed.  
"I see." Axel smiled at him "Are you happy?"  
Roxas nodded feeling even more embarrassed.  
The red head finished his ice cream and stood up.  
"Being straight or gay doesn't matter: happiness is the most important thing, got it memorized?"  
The blonde boy nodded again, like an elementary school student to a teacher.  
"Good. Thanks for keeping me company today!" he waved at him "See you around!"

Roxas walked back home, feeling really strange. Axel's words were echoing in his mind. '_Sounds right, after all..._' he shook his head. It was ok to think that Vexen, Marluxia and Axel were not bad even though they were gay, but not to start thinking being gay was normal.  
Luckily, he was sure of his feelings for Namine.

_Of course, it's what he believes! Don't worry akuroku fans! =D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author: hello everyone! I hope you are liking the story!__  
_

_(Could you please review? I'm really interested in your opinions! =D)_

_Anyway, enjoy this new chapter! =)_

Part 3

Roxas was munching some biscuits made by Marluxia, while doing his homework. Vexen wrote some notes for him, but the exercises were hard to understand.  
He scratched his head with a pencil, he had started to draw without realizing it. He noticed that the drawing looked a bit like Axel, it had the same spiky hair.  
He shook his head: he had to concentrate on his homework.  
But he was tired and easily distracted, and needed some excuse to stop doing math exercises. However, he couldn't imagine what was going to happen.

He was startled by a splashing sound coming from the garden. Roxas stood up and took a look out of the window. And he could hardly believe his eyes: Axel was trying to get out of their pool. He opened the window and shouted:  
"Axel! What are you doing over there?!"  
"Help me, I can't get out!"  
Roxas jumped out of the window and ran to help him. He noticed that Axel was dressed, that was why it was difficult for him to get out.  
The blonde boy took off his t-shirt and dove in, without giving it a second thought.  
"Ok, hold onto me!" he grabbed Axel's arm  
"Thanks!" he managed to say, while they were swimming towards the ladder

Two minutes later, they were laying on the grass, panting.  
"What the hell were you doing in the pool?" Roxas giggled, thinking that the situation was really funny  
Axel blushed. He looked strange when he let his hair down. Not bad, though.  
"Taking photos from the top of that tree..." he pointed at a tree that was in the garden next to Roxas's house  
"You're crazy! You could have broken some bones falling from there!" Roxas shouted, shocked  
"Luckily your pool was there!" he smiled, a little embarrassed  
"What about your camera?"  
Axel sighed sadly.  
"Well...it was waterproof..." he bit his lip "I hope it didn't break...but it was really stupid of me to climb that tree, I admit it..."  
Roxas patted is shoulder and stood up. Since he didn't know what to say, he just decided to change topic.  
"Let's go inside. I can lend you some clothes..."

The red head gave him an amused look.  
"Yours, shorty?" he mocked him  
Roxas glared at him and pouted.  
"Just go home naked, then."

"Come on, don't get mad...I was just joking!" Axel laughed and put his arm around the blonde's shoulders  
Roxas blushed and felt his heart beating faster. He gave Axel a confused look and the other boy raised both his hands, like to say he was innocent.  
"Sorry, my bad." he averted his eyes  
'_What am I doing? Am I some little girl?_' Roxas scolded himself, while opening the house's door.  
"I'll give you some of my father's boyfriend's clothes, ok?" he said, trying hard to sound calm  
"Fine with me, thanks."  
Roxas pointed at a door.  
"There's the bathroom, you can dry yourself, I'll look for the clothes."  
"Thanks." Axel repeated  
The blonde boy run away, feeling really embarrassed. After having changed his own clothes, he rummaged in Marluxia's closet. It wasn't easy to find anything less than very showy there. He choose a bright green tracksuit.  
He sighed, knocking at the bathroom door.  
"I found something...sorry if it's bad taste..."  
Axel opened the door and took the clothes, without letting Roxas see anything more than his arm.  
"Um...I'm waiting for you in the kitchen..."  
"Ok!"

Roxas put away is books, took a bottle of juice and two glasses, and sat down.  
'_It's not like I'm in love with him, so why I'm so nervous?_'  
And he was really nervous, more than the day he moved. Even more than the day of an exam. He took a deep breath.  
'_It's not like I'm alone with Namine!_'  
He put his forehead on the table.  
"Are you ok?"  
He hurried to raise his head. Axel was standing in the kitchen, his hair tied. Marluxia's tracksuit looked good on him, its color was like his eyes's.  
"Um...I guess...do you want something to eat? Marluxia made these...you know, he's a chef..."  
Axel sat down on a chair and took a biscuit.  
"Your father's boyfriend?"  
"Yes."  
The red head bit the biscuit.  
"It' good!"  
Roxas laughed at his surprised face. He was sure he made that face too the first time he tasted Marluxia's cooking.

"He's great at cooking, isn't he?" the blonde boy smiled "He bakes lots of sweets, he's really like an housewife!"  
Axel showed him a smile, but it seemed a rather sad one.  
"It must be nice to have someone who cooks for you."  
"It is. When I lived with my mother, I was the one who cooked..."  
The red head lit up with interest.  
"Really?"  
Roxas giggled.  
"Do I look like a spoiled brat to you?"  
"You do!" Axel burst out in laughter  
While they were laughing together, they hear the house's door opening.

"I'm back!" Marluxia chirped "Oh, are you with a friend Roxas?"  
Axel stood up and said:  
"I'm Axel, sorry for intruding..."  
"I'm so happy! Are you staying for dinner, aren't you?"  
The boy gave Roxas a look, like he was waiting for his permission to stay.  
"Why not?" he smiled and then lowered his voice "This way, you'll not eat dinner alone."  
Axel was clearly surprised.

"Let's go to my room." Roxas said, seeing that Marluxia was starting to cook or, better, a war against food. Their kitchen truly looked like a battlefield after he finished preparing dinner.  
Axel followed Roxas into his room. He sat on the bed and remained silent for a while.  
"Do you read minds too?" he suddenly asked  
The blonde boy laughed.  
"Of course not! I can tell because I used to be alone at home too." he sat next to him  
"Workaholic parents?"  
Roxas nodded. It reminded him about his mother: she was working as usual the last time he saw her.  
"Same here." Axel sighed, then he thought of something that made him smile "I'm happy I fell into your pool today!"  
"Me too!" he blushed right after saying it  
'_Where does this damn habit of saying things out loud comes from?_'  
Axel's emerald eyes met his, making him feel dizzy.  
For the first time in a year, Roxas felt not so sure of his love for Namine.

_Roxy is really stubborn..._

_I promise next chapter will be a real surprise, so please keep reading! =D _


	5. Chapter 5

_Author: here's the surprise I promised you! Namine is back! =) _

_(and some of Roxas's feelings!)_

_Thanks for the reviews and private messages! =D and thank you, .Love for remembering me to take things slowly while showing Roxas's feelings! =)_

Part 4

"_Hi Roxas! Since the math test is coming soon, how about studying together at my place?_"  
Roxas sighed. He had waited for ages for Namine to send him a message like that but, now that he received it, he wasn't too happy about it.  
First of all, of course, because the math test worried him. And secondly, even if he didn't want to admit it (not even to himself), it was because lately he had been thinking more of Axel than of Namine. Axel's eyes staring at him...he just couldn't get them out of his mind.  
And he was angry with himself for that, really really angry. That's why he accepted to go to Namine's house to study.

While ringing her house's bell, ha was satisfied with his decision.  
The perfect chance to confirm his feelings for her, once and for all.  
"Hi!" Namine smiled, opening the door "I was waiting for you! Kairi is already here!"  
He forced himself to smile. She never mentioned Kairi was coming too. He felt a little annoyed at first, but then he realized he didn't care that much about it.  
'_Fine, I'll be surrounded by girls!_' he thought, determined  
"Thank you for inviting me! I was desperate!"  
They walked into the kitchen where Kairi was reading a book.  
"Hi Roxas! Long time no see!"  
He sat on a chair and put his books on the table.  
"Well, you see, I moved..."  
"Really? I didn't know!"  
Namine was looking for something to drink in the fridge.  
"I have orange juice, is it ok?"  
The afternoon went by quickly. Studying with the two girls was pleasant, but Roxas felt that something was missing, compared to the weeks before.

When he looked at Namine, he found her pretty, but not the prettiest girl in the word. His heart wasn't beating faster, nor he was feeling embarrassed to talk to her. The magic around her was gone, she was just like a normal friend. The same feeling that Kairi gave him.  
He sighed: even if he pretended not to notice...  
That magic had been transferred to Axel.  
What to do?  
"Roxas, are you listening?" Kairi asked  
He didn't listen to a word she said.  
"Um, sorry, I was thinking..."  
"My mom wanted to say hi to yours, so maybe next time you call her..."  
He froze. If he told his mother about that, she would have hated him for sure.  
She suffered so much when her husband abandoned her...  
'_Will she think I'm going to abandon her too?_'

He opened his house's door, feeling depressed like he had never been before.  
"Welcome back!" Marluxia said from the kitchen "What do you want to eat for dinner?"  
Without saying a word about dinner, Roxas looked at him and asked:  
"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"  
Marluxia laughed:  
"Do I look like a lady-killer to you?" then his expression became awfully romantic "I've always been in love with Vexen!"  
Roxas bit his lower lip.  
"So...how did you tell your parents that you were in love with Vexen?"  
Marluxia gave him a quite shocked look.  
"Why are you asking?"  
The boy blushed.  
"Um...I might be...um, what if I'm in love with..."  
Marluxia smiled at him and patted his head.  
"The red haired boy you invited the other day?"  
Roxas couldn't say his name out loud, so he just nodded.  
"Sit down, I have a serious thing to tell you." his face was serious too "I know it seems...a mushy thing to say...love is a wonderful feeling and it doesn't matter who you love, as long as you're happy."  
Roxas's eyes were filled with tears. Axel told him the same thing.  
"But...my mother..."  
Marluxia sighed. He had understood what the problem was.

"Well, it's not easy, but you don't have to tell her immediately..."  
The boy shook his head, drying his tears with his sleeeve.  
"I can't do that. I'd feel bad...but, what if she starts to hate me?"  
"I won't lie to you." his eyes were sad "Parents can feel betrayed by their children. But it's not like they can hate them. Your mother might get angry and yell at you...but she won't hate you. So call her when you feel ready to do it, ok?"  
Roxas nodded and decided to ask him something really personal.  
"Is this what happened to you?"  
The man smiled, but he was clearly forcing himself.  
"Well, my parents were shocked...and we haven't seen each other for ten years...but, look! Last Christmas they sent me a postcard!" he showed it to him

Roxas gave him an hug.  
"Oh, Roxy, you're so cute!" Marluxia screamed, back to his usual self  
The boy blushed and let go of him.  
"Don't call me that! Is creepy!"  
Marluxia smirked evilly.  
"Now go change you clothes, while I prepare some pasta!"  
The boy was walking out of the kitchen, but suddenly stopped.  
"Um, Marluxia? Could you please not tell Vexen about this?"  
"Ok...but why?"  
"I don't want to trouble him..."  
Marluxia promised, but he was worried about him.

Roxas too was worried about that situation.  
Marluxia's parents had ignored him for ten years! And, despite suffering because of them, he was always cheerful and gave his very best in his work and at home.  
He thought about his mother and the expression she had when Vexen left.  
He couldn't forget it.  
He hid his face in his hands, in a panic. And, on top of that, he wasn't even sure of his feeling for Axel! Well, it was true that he could hardly think of anything else...  
Between his mother happiness and his own, what should have been more important for him?

_Sorry it's short! O.O__ I'll update soon, so forgive me! =)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author: here you go! =D I hope I was fast enough! =)_

_This will be an intense chapter! _

Part 5

Roxas was sitting in front of his pool.  
And he was obviously thinking about the day Axel fell into it.  
'_It would be great if it happened again!_' he sighed.  
He really wanted to see him. A dangerous feeling.  
After tormenting himself for a week, he was quite certain to have a crush on Axel.  
The question was: what kind of crush? Deep enough to be called love?  
"Roxas, do you want something fresh to drink? Don't sunbathe too much..." he heard mother-Marly say "Are you wearing a hat?"  
He smiled. It was very nice to be taken care of.  
"Don't worry, I'm coming back inside!"

Marluxia gave him a look.  
"My, are you still depressed?"  
Roxas shook his head, but it was clearly a lie.  
"No, I'm just thinking too much, maybe..."  
The man pinched his cheek and scolded him.  
"You're making me worry! Let's go!"  
"Go where?"  
Usually, Marluxia spent his days off sunbathing, reading magazines or cleaning the house. But he seemed determined to go somewhere.  
"Shopping!" he chirped "We'll buy you new clothes!"  
The boy widened his eyes and didn't know how to reply, so he just repeated:  
"Shopping? But I don't need new clothes..."  
Marluxia shook his head.  
"This isn't ordinary shopping, it's shopping _therapy_!" he smiled to himself "I'll get the car!"

Roxas didn't really like the idea of Marluxia spending money for him, but it couldn't be helped. They were in a big shopping mall and the pink haired man seemed to know every shop by heart.  
"Oh, this is wonderful! Try it on!" he said, continuously, or, even worse "We must buy it!"  
"Um, isn't this a bit too expensive?" Roxas asked, looking at a t-shirt  
The man laughed.  
"Don't worry, I've brought Vexen's credit card!"  
Since they had already bought endless pair of trousers and even more t-shirts, Roxas begged Marluxia for a break.  
"Why don't we eat a crepe from there?" he asked, pointing at a café

Roxas couldn't believe his eyes.  
Axel was there! And dressed as a waiter, on top of that!  
But it was too late to run away, he was already inside the café.  
"Oh, look who's there!" Marluxia smiled, recovering from the shock faster than Roxas  
"Hi!" Axel said to them

Roxas had never felt like that in his whole life: his heart was beating fast, he was feeling too nervous to speak and he regretted not choosing his outfit more carefully.  
Little girl's problems!

"We haven't seen each other in a while! How are you?" the red head continued  
"Um...fine." he managed to answer, knowing that Marluxia was smirking  
"Is this your part-time?" Marluxia asked, after a moment of silence  
"Yes, I started to work here two weeks ago!"  
They sat down on a table and Marluxia whispered:  
"You lucky boy!" he smirked "How are you feeling?"  
"Embarrassed." he hissed, trying to hide his face behind a menu  
Axel arrived, ready to take their orders.  
"A chocolate crepe for me." Marluxia said "My, this one with tropical fruits looks even more delicious...can you mix the two of them?"  
"Of course." he replied, writing it down "And for you?"

Roxas didn't want to look at him, because he was scared to be mesmerized by his eyes again.  
"I still haven't decided..."  
"White chocolate and strawberries?" Axel suggested "If I had to make a crepe for you, I'd make it with white chocolate and strawberries..."  
'_The way he says it sounds...romantic!_' the boy thought '_There must be something wrong with me today_'  
"Um, sounds good." Roxas said, blushing slightly

As soon as Axel walked away, Marluxia leaned forward on the table.  
"No need to be so stiff."  
"I can't help it."  
The man stared at him for a long moment.  
"How are you feeling right now?"  
Roxas looked at Axel. The waiter uniform suited him so much! In his eyes, he was sparkling. He told Marluxia.  
"And you think it's love or not?" the man asked him  
Roxas wasn't really sure whether he wanted to admit it or not. But it was useless to ignore that his heart was beating really fast and that he was feeling so happy to see Axel.  
"I'm so happy when I see him." he sighed  
Marluxia smiled sweetly at him.  
"Being in love is happiness."  
Happiness.  
Axel smiled brightly, while placing a piping hot crepe in front of him. He found the courage to smile him back. Marluxia was smiling too.  
Happiness.  
Roxas stared at the crepe and felt sick.  
His mother wouldn't have been happy about it.

"Hello!"  
"Hello aunt, here's Roxas..."  
He tormented himself for two days before deciding to call. He didn't want his mother to feel betrayed by him but, on the other hand, he was feeling guilty for not telling her.  
His feelings for Axel were growing stronger as the days passed.  
Sometimes, when he thought about it, he blamed himself for becoming gay. He was feeling so miserable...he had always been the first one to say: I could never like another man!

"Oh, Roxas! How are you? Are you eating properly? And what about school?"  
His aunt was very nice but he gathered all his courage and, after replying briefly to her questions, he asked:  
"Is mother there?"  
"Yes, it's her day off today...but, you know, she is working..."  
"I know, but I really need to talk to her!"  
She stayed silent for a moment.  
"You must miss her, that's right...she is so busy she doesn't even think about giving you a call, you poor boy...I'll force her to talk to you this time!" she joked, happily  
Then he waited. He could hear aunt's voice, and imagine his mother's replies.  
His heart was beating incredibly fast, but in a painful way.  
After a long moment, she picked up the phone.  
"Roxas? How are you?"  
"Um, fine...what about you?"  
"I'm busy with work, as usual...did you have something to tell me?"

Roxas took a deep breath. She was clearly anxious to go back to her work.  
"Mom...I know you will get mad at me but...I think I have a...a boy I like..."  
He finally said it.  
His mother didn't reply for at least one minute. When she replied she was shouting like he never heard her, a part from the day his father left.  
"How is it possible! I can't believe it! You became exactly like your father!" her voice was filled with disgust  
Roxas had heard lots of times the expression 'feel like you're been stabbed', but he never thought it could have been so...terrible. It was exactly the sensation he was feeling.  
"I know! It's all your father's doing! He manipulated you!"  
He couldn't believe she was actually saying something like that.  
"No!" he screamed back "He never..."  
"Don't talk back to me! I educated you in the best way...I told you that what he did was wrong..." she was becoming more and more hysterical  
"Mom, listen to me..."  
"I shouldn't have let you there! I'm going to take you back!"  
She hung up. The phone fell from Roxas's hand.

"Roxas, what happened?" Marluxia asked, hearing the sound of the phone falling on the floor "Roxas?"  
He burst out in tears and screamed:  
"She wants to take me away from here!"  
Marluxia put an hand on his shoulder.  
"Calm down, Vexen is going to arrive soon, he'll..."  
Hearing that, Roxas became even more desperate. For all of his life, he forced himself to act like an adult, take care of the others, never trouble anyone...  
Vexen would have thought that he was a disappointment.  
"I can't tell him!" he cried, running away  
"Roxas!" he heard Marluxia screaming

Then he saw a boy with bright red hair walking down the road.

_Axel falling from a tree, Axel in a waiter uniform...I don't really know where these weird ideas of mine come from! =0 _

_Please, let me know what you think about the story so far! =)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author: have you been worried about Roxy? =0 _

_I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too, thanks for following! =) _

Part 6

Axel had never been so surprised in his whole life.  
He was coming back from his part-time job, when he saw a crying Roxas running towards him. This could already be surprising enough, but, before Axel could even say hi to him, the blonde boy threw himself in his arms.  
Axel froze and nearly forgot to hug him back.  
"What happened?" he whispered, when he heard that Roxas's sobs were becoming less loud  
Instead of replying, he hugged him tighter.  
"Um...what about going somewhere, so you can calm down?" the red head suggested "Do you feel like eating some ice cream?"  
Roxas shook his head.  
"Do you want to come to my place?" Axel offered, and put an hand on his own mouth after realizing that he had said it out loud  
The blonde just sobbed for another while, then nodded.  
Axel widened his eyes: that boy was really weird! He had thought that Roxas hated him, since he had always avoided him. Then, one day, he had decided to eat ice cream with him and now he was willing to go to his place! Axel sighed and patted his head. Roxas sure was difficult to understand!  
"Ok, let's go." he said, handing him a tissue

Roxas dried his eyes and stayed silent for a while. He started talking again when they arrived in front of Axel's house.  
"Um, thank you...sorry for intruding..."  
"No problem." Axel smiled at him "Come in."  
His house was big and there was no one around.  
"My parents are working. But I have my goldfish to keep me company!" he pointed at an aquarium, where a fish was swimming lazily  
He sat on the sofa and noticed that Roxas followed him immediately, just like a puppy.  
"Do you want something to eat or drink?"  
The blonde boy shook his head. His eyes were nearly lifeless.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
Roxas shook his head again. '_Maybe he isn't ready. What the hell shocked him like that?_' Axel thought, giving him a quick look.  
"Ok, let's watch TV then!" he forced himself to sound cheerful and switched the TV on

After an hour, Roxas started crying again. Axel was really worried and started to wonder if something he saw on TV...'_But it's only a stupid quiz! He probably wasn't watching..._' he said to himself, since he wasn't exactly watching it either.  
"My mother wants to take me away from here." Roxas suddenly whispered  
"You two quarreled?" Axel asked, putting an hand on his shoulder  
"She said my father has a bad influence on me, because..." he blushed and stopped talking  
"Because...?" the red head encouraged him  
Roxas hid his face between his hands.  
"I have someone I like...and..."  
Axel suddenly remembered that his father lived with a man. So she could have been so angry at him only if...  
"I understand!" he exclaimed, so that Roxas didn't have to force himself to say it "And she wants to take you away from your father?"  
Roxas nodded.  
Axel stayed silent for a moment.  
"In my opinion, you should call her and make her understand..."  
"No, it's impossible!" he screamed, in shock "Her voice was...so disgusted! I don't want to hear it again! What should I do?"  
The red head caressed Roxas's cheek.  
His parents didn't care that much about him, so they never argued about his sexual preferences. They barely talked to him once a week.  
"Maybe your father can help you..."  
Roxas shrieked.  
"I don't want to be a burden for him..."  
Axel waited for him to calm down, while wondering if Roxas had already confessed to the boy he liked. Love makes people braver, so it could have given him the courage to deal with his mother. '_He probably hasn't done it yet..._'

Roxas's phone started to ring. He stared at it with pure terror in his eyes.  
"Do you want me to answer?"  
The blonde boy shook his head, took a deep breath and pressed the 'answer' button.  
"He...hello..." his voice was trembling  
"Roxas?"  
He was relieved to recognize Vexen's voice.  
"Dad!" he screamed, sounding like a little kid  
Vexen's voice was serious, as usual, but also quite worried and maybe a bit sad.  
"Roxas, Marluxia told me everything...I'm sorry for never taking care of these kind of things in your place...when you were a child I never insisted to see you, because I knew it would have hurt your mother...but now, she won't have you back just because...!"

Roxas was listening to him and thinking he was dreaming. Vexen was behaving like a father, and wanted him to stay, he didn't think of him as a burden!  
Marluxia took the phone and started to shrill:  
"Roxas! Are you ok? I was so worried! Come back home soon, ok? You know, Vexen fought for you, just like a knight! He told your mother that you're going to stay with us and scolded her for making you cry! Roxas, are you listening?"  
Axel saw Roxas cry and smile at the same time, while talking with Marluxia. He looked relieved and happy. '_He's really cute_' he smirked  
"Yes, I'm listening! Thank you! Thank you!"  
"Where are you now? Vexen can pick you up..."

Roxas smiled at Axel and thanked him for everything. He was ashamed of himself: crying like a baby in front of the boy he liked! Now, the desperation he felt back then was gone.  
"Um, sorry for forcing you to take me here..."  
Axel ruffled his hair and laughed.  
"You can come here anytime, got it memorized?"  
The blonde boy nodded. This time in an enthusiastic way.  
The bell rang. Vexen was there.  
"See you."

Roxas was about to open the door, when he decided to ask Axel...

Vexen was waiting for him and he was flustered. Roxas couldn't even imagine him looking like that. He always thought his father was a strong person and that nothing could worry him. But he was wrong.  
"Roxas, I'm sorry!" Vexen said, before the boy could even speak "You are so independent and behave like an adult, so I..." he stopped  
"I'm sorry too! I didn't want to trouble you, but I ended up..."  
Vexen put his hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"I'm your father, Roxas. I know my personality isn't like Marluxia's, but if you have some problems I will help you, no matter what. Will you remember this?"  
Roxas nodded. It was like going back in time, back when he didn't have to worry about adult's problems. The feeling of having people to rely on had been so rare for him.

He smiled at Vexen.  
"I'm so happy you decided to let me live with you and Marluxia. You two are...my family!"  
The man was moved by his words, but tried to hide it.  
When Vexen parked the car in front of their house, Roxas found the courage to ask:  
"Will...mom really be fine with me living here?"  
Vexen nodded.  
"You're old enough to make decisions. I made her understand it."  
'_But she'll never accept the fact that I love Axel..._' he thought, sadly

Marluxia screamed like a cat that had found its long lost puppy.  
"Roxas!" he hugged him "I prepared a big party! We must celebrate! I'm so happy that you're going to live with us forever!"  
Vexen smiled.  
"Not forever, only till he finishes the university, finds a job..."  
"Honey, you're spoiling my happy moment!" Marluxia scolded him

That evening would have been perfect, if Roxas's mind hadn't been filled with the last question he asked Axel before leaving his house.  
"Axel, do you have someone you like?" he had asked  
The red head had smiled in a strange, bittersweet way.  
"I do. An unrequited love."

_Isn't this answer scary? =0 _

_Please review =) (subliminal message again) _


	8. Chapter 8

_Author: finally, the last two chapters! _

_I was wondering to write a sequel to this story, since I really like the way it turned out! =D _

_But I'm not very sure yet, let me know if you think I should! (virohayakawa isn't allowed to vote, I already know she wants it =D)_

Part 7

Roxas was staring at the milk in his bowl. He was clearly upset about something.  
"What are you doing? Trying to tell the future?" Marluxia giggled, putting a plate full of muffins on the table "Hurry or you'll be late! Don't you have a test today?"  
The boy raised his head. The math test! He nearly forgot about it.  
"Don't talk like a mother, is creepy!" he mocked, forcing himself to sound cheerful  
Marluxia gave him an attentive look. And he wasn't fooled by that fake cheerfulness.  
"What's wrong, Rox?"  
He sighed. It was useless to lie to Marluxia.  
"What to do if the person I like doesn't like me back?"  
The man widened his eyes and screamed:  
"That punk doesn't like my cute, little Roxas? What's wrong with his head?" he looked like an housewife who was about to slap the children that were bullying her kid  
"Well...he didn't told me that...but...he said he has an unrequited love!"  
Marluxia stared at him for a while.  
"Did you confess to him?"  
Roxas blushed and hurried to say:  
"Of course not! It would be too embarrassing!"  
The man sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.  
"Then don't worry over something you're not yet sure about!" he put a muffin on his hand and pushed him towards the door "You'll be late for school!"

The bell rang, while Marluxia was trying to convince Roxas to eat before going.  
The pink haired man opened the door and smiled.  
"Hi! What are you doing here?"  
Roxas sighed, decided to make Marluxia happy by eating that muffin.  
"Um...I came to pick Roxas up."  
The boy nearly chocked on the muffin, recognizing Axel's voice. He started to cough and swigged all the milk.  
"Ooooh, I see!" the man purred "Rox, guess who came to pick you up?"  
"I'm coming!" he shouted, grabbing his bag

Marluxia waved at them, while they were walking away.  
"I wanted to know if you were ok and, since I don't have your phone number..."  
Roxas nodded, blushing. It felt like a dream to walk to school with Axel, just like a couple. He shook his head to drive that dangerous thoughts away.  
"Thank you, I'm fine...just a bit...um..."  
He couldn't say that he was feeling down because of what he said the day before.  
"Are you feeling sorry for your mother?"  
Roxas nodded vaguely.  
"What about you?"  
Axel looked at him for a moment and quickly changed topic:  
"I'm thinking about going to the riverside to take some photos this afternoon, do you want to come?" he smiled "No climbing this time, I promise!"  
"Sure!" he hurried to answer, blushing soon after  
"Cool! See you later!"

Roxas sighed, putting down his pen, while the teacher was gathering the tests.  
The exercises weren't that difficult but he didn't have a good feeling about his answers.  
"Roxas! I've been calling you for ages!"  
He turned his head and saw Namine running after him in the corridor.  
"Oh, Namine! I'm sorry..."  
She smiled at him, like to say it was nothing.  
"How was the test?"  
He forced himself to smile back.  
"Um, not really easy..."  
"I'm sure it went well! You studied hard!" she looked at him and stopped smiling "But...it's not about the test you're worrying, right?"  
He shook his head, feeling really pitiful.  
"It's because I like someone but I don't have the courage to confess." he covered his face with his hands "How uncool I sound!"

Namine put an hand on his shoulder and replied:  
"Well, it's not about courage...in my opinion you lack self-confidence!" she smiled encouragingly "Any girl would love to have a boyfriend like you!"  
He smiled back at her, while thinking '_and what about boys? What about Axel?_', but said nothing. He just thanked her for cheering him up and walked away.

He noticed that Demyx and Zexion were waiting for someone in front of the school gate. He thought they were waiting for Axel and sighed. He would have wanted to be his boyfriend, so he could wait for him after school. '_Girly thoughts again!_' he scolded himself  
Then he felt someone grabbing his harm.  
He nearly screamed in surprise to see that Demyx was the one who did it.  
Roxas became friend with Axel, but still couldn't help finding Zexion and Demyx quite scary looking, with all of their piercing and tattoos.  
"Do you need something from me?" he asked, trying to sound calmer than he actually was  
The two of them observed him, like he was some rare animal in a zoo.  
"So you're Roxas." Zexion stated  
"I see." Demyx nodded  
He let go of his arm and smiled at him.  
"See you around!" Zexion said, before taking the other boy's hand and walking away  
Roxas felt really confused. '_What did they want form me?_'

Roxas was staring nervously at the door, waiting for the bell to ring.  
Axel should have been arriving very soon.  
He glanced at the biscuits Marluxia left on the table. Next to them there was a note: 'for you and your Axel! Love, Marly'. As mushy as usual.  
Roxas decided to put the biscuits in his bag. It was a waste lo leave them there.  
The bell finally rang and he practically run to open the door.  
Axel was right there. His usual goth-punk clothes reminded him of his meeting with Demyx and Zexion, but he had already decided not to tell Axel about it.

They walked silently for a while.  
Roxas was desperately trying to find something to say. He was feeling uneasy, just like the first time they met. To him, it was like it happened ages before.  
"Um, how's your part-time job going?" he asked, to start a conversation  
Axel woke up from his own thoughts. He was usually so cheerful and chatted a lot. Roxas wondered what was worrying him.  
"It's going well..."  
They reached the river bank and sat down. Oddly, Axel didn't start to take pictures.  
He sat there, quietly.  
"Um, there's something wrong?"  
Axel fixed his hair, nervously.  
"Well, I realized something..."  
The blonde boy nodded, to encourage him to continue.  
"You know, I have someone I like and recently..."

Before he could finish to speak, they heard two voices shouting their names.  
They turned around, pretty surprise. If truth be told, Roxas was shocked because he recognized the owners of that voices.  
Demyx and Zexion were running towards them, with a bag in their hands.  
"Hi there!" Demyx screamed, happily "Guess what? I'm inviting you two to my place for a sleepover!"  
Axel smiled at them, while Roxas turned to stone.  
"A sleepover?" he repeated, dumbfounded  
"Yes! Aren't you happy?" Demyx showed him a blinding smile  
"Well, I don't think that...um..."  
He was interrupted by Axel, that had already been infected by their enthusiasm.  
"That's great! It's been a while since our last sleepover!"  
Roxas tried to refuse again. It would have been too embarrassing to sleep with the boy he liked and his sinister friends.  
"Um, I don't think my parents would be ok with this..."  
Zexion smirked and showed him the bag. Looking at it from closer...it was his bag he was holding!  
"Marluxia already gave you the permission to come! He was really happy about it and he kindly prepared this bag for you!"  
The blonde boy widened his eyes. His last chance to escape vanished. '_I'll remember to kill Marluxia for good once (and if) I get back home!_' he thought, while following them to Demyx's house.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author: last chapter! it's longer than my usual ones =) _

_some of you said my chapters are short, I'm sorry about it =( it's because my stories are short too and I don't want them to end too soon by writing long chapters! _

Part 8

Demyx's house was really normal, apart from its room that was filled with heavy metal band's posters and strange accessories, like a dragon-shaped desk lamp.  
"You know, my parents won an holiday to France!" he explained "And I have two weeks of freedom! Right, Zex?" he kissed him on the cheek  
Roxas shivered, remembering that the two of them were a couple. That meant he would have had no choice but to sleep somewhere with Axel. He didn't see any guest's room, but he was still hoping that Demyx could find them to different beds at least.  
"What about pizza for dinner?" Zexion suggested, while exploring the fridge  
He sure had spent a lot of time there! '_It's like he's in his own house_' Roxas thought, observing him  
"Sounds good!" Demyx replied, as enthusiastic as usual "We can buy it in that new restaurant...the one we went last week, how was it called?"  
Roxas, instead of listening to them, was looking at Axel. He was sitting on a chair and looked relaxed. He probably was used to be there too.  
The only one feeling out of place was him.  
"Roxas, what kind of pizza do you like?" Zexion asked  
"Um...any kind is fine..." he replied, shyly  
"Ok, we're off!" Demyx said, taking his boyfriend's hand "Make yourselves at home, we'll be back soon!"  
They practically disappeared, leaving Roxas dumbfounded again.

He was alone with Axel! And he bet they did it on purpose!  
"Do you come here often?" he asked  
Axel smiled at him.  
"Yes, Demyx and I are old friends."  
Silence again. Roxas really wanted to know what Axel was about to tell him before the other two boys arrived. But he was too scared to ask. '_What if he says: I have a boyfriend now, I confessed to the boy I liked?_' he thought, giving Axel a worried look  
"Um, you know, before Demyx and Zexion arrived..." Axel started, slightly embarrassed  
Roxas bit his lip.  
"Well, I started to think that maybe the person I like...likes me back." he continued  
That was the part the blonde boy didn't want to hear. However, he forced himself to smile and to act like a good friend.  
"Is that so? He confessed?"  
Axel shook his head and Roxas nearly sighed in relief.  
"You're too shy to confess, after all." Axel said, with a smirk  
"Well, you're right..."  
Then, Roxas realized the meaning of those words.

"Me?!" he screamed, in shock  
"I thought it was pretty obvious."  
Roxas stared at him for a moment. He didn't found it obvious at all.  
"But you said...unrequited love!"  
The red head smiled sweetly at him.  
"Because I have been in love with you since the day we met. But I bet you don't remember...before entering high school, my very first boyfriend dumped me and I was crying like a fool...you didn't know me back then, but you handed me a tissue and asked me if there was anything you could do to help me..."  
Roxas was surprised, he had forgotten about that day. And he couldn't believe that fragile-looking boy, normally dressed and with short hair, could have been Axel.  
"That meant a lot for me."  
"It was really you?" the blonde boy asked "You've changed a lot!"  
"And you haven't. You're still a shorty!" Axel mocked him  
"Well, I'm sorry for that!" he answered, pretending to pout  
The red head stared at him for a moment.  
"Um, Roxas, I haven't..."

For the second time in a day, he was interrupted by Demyx and Zexion. They were as noisy as usual, and they were bringing four big pizzas.  
"Dinner time!" Demyx exclaimed, with a big smile

After dinner, the played video games.  
Roxas was relieved to see that he had nothing to fear. Demyx and Zexion weren't scary at all.  
He looked at Axel. He was so cool, while defeating Demyx.  
It seemed too wonderful to be true that his unrequited love tuned out to be Roxas himself!  
He still couldn't believe it. He blushed. '_So I can think of him as my boyfriend now? Or do I have to ask his permission first?_'  
"You lost again!" Axel laughed  
"I'm so bored!" Demyx said, pouting "Let's play some other game!"  
Zexion smirked and whispered something in his hear.  
"That's great!" he exclaimed "Let's play spin the bottle!"  
Roxas froze. He couldn't be thinking about the one in which people kissed...right?  
He turned his head to see Axel's reaction. He seemed quite perplexed.  
"But you two are a couple." he said, at last  
"What about a kiss on the cheek? No big deal, right?" Zexion suggested, still smirking  
Roxas was terrified. He tried to recall how he ended up in that situation. '_It's Marluxia's fault!_' he said to himself

Ten minutes later, Roxas already received a kiss from Demyx and luckily hadn't kissed anyone. Now he was staring nervously at the spinning bottle.  
It stopped pointing at him.  
He shivered. Demyx made the bottle spin again.  
It pointed at Axel.  
'_Demyx, you sadist!_' Roxas thought, widening his eyes  
He looked at Axel. His expression wasn't easy to read.  
Demyx and Zexion were cheering for him to kiss Axel. He blushed and felt that he just couldn't do it.  
It wasn't right for his first kiss with Axel (even if it was only a kiss on the cheek) to be like that. He hadn't even told Axel that he loved him!  
The red haired boy suddenly stood up.  
"Let's stop this!" he said, walking away  
He seemed rather angry.  
Demyx and Zexion were quite shocked. They turned around to look at Roxas.

Roxas stood up too and followed Axel, without saying a world.  
He was staring out of the kitchen's window, even though it was already dark outside.  
"Um, Axel..."  
"I'm sorry."  
The blonde boy wasn't sure of the reason why he was apologizing.  
"Why?"  
Axel didn't turn around to talk to him.  
"Because I didn't make them stop before...and for misunderstanding you before...I thought you liked me, but I'm probably too conceited..."  
Roxas was shocked. Because of his indecisive behaviour, Axel didn't understand his true feelings!  
"It's not like that!" he screamed, terrified "It's my fault for not saying it before...the one I love is you!"  
Axel turned his head. His expression was amazed.

"Really?"  
"Yes!" Roxas blushed "And the reason I didn't want to kiss you it's because..."  
Axel came closer to him. He was smiling brightly.  
"Because...?" he encouraged him  
Roxas bit his lip. He was beginning to think that his reason sounded like a little girl's. That red head had such an effect on him!  
"I wanted our first kiss to be special!" he blurted finally  
He never thought a cool boy like Axel could blush. So, when he did, Roxas had the feeling he saw something unique.  
"You're...adorable!" then he whispered in his hear "How is the first kiss of your dreams?"  
Roxas blushed and answered:  
"Um, it's not like I have ever thought about it..."  
"Hey, you two!" they heard Demyx scream from the living room "We're going to bed, you can sleep on the sofa!"  
Axel smiled at Roxas.  
"Don't worry, I'll figure it out!"

Roxas sat shyly on the sofa. He thought it was quite awkward to sleep with Axel, but he found the situation less embarrassing now that he had confessed properly.  
Axel sat beside him, still smiling. He opened his arms.  
"Come here, I want to hug you all the night!"  
Roxas blushed while obeying.  
"I'm so happy to be with you. It feels like a dream." Axel whispered  
"Me too."

The morning after, Axel walked Roxas home. While holding hands.  
Marluxia was delighted to see them.  
"My little Roxas, you're back!" he winked "And I can see you've got good news to tell me!"  
Roxas blushed and glared at him.  
"I swear I'll take good care of him." Axel said, seriously  
"So romantic!" Marluxia screamed

-One week later-

"I can't believe you're really taking me there!" Roxas exclaimed, enthusiastically  
Axel smiled and hold his hand tighter.  
"You said they are your favourite band, didn't you?"  
Roxas' favourite band, Organization XIII, was playing in a park. Axel guided him through all the people.  
"Um, Axel, where are you going? The queue is this way!"  
"I know, but we have special tickets!" he smirked  
Roxas widened his eyes, as they were reaching a staff member with amazing blue hair.  
"Special?"  
Axel stopped and the blue haired man smiled at him.  
"Hi Axel." he said  
"Hi Saix. He's Roxas."  
The man smiled at him too. He seemed to know Axel quite well.  
"You can pass. If you want to meet the band after the concert you just need to ask."  
Roxas was amazed. He never dreamed of meeting Organization XIII's members.  
"Axel, do you know them?"  
"Of course I do! They're Zexion's friends."

Roxas was able to enjoy the concert from one of the first rows and also to meet Xemnas, the vocalist, Xaldin, the drummer, Zigbar the guitarist and Laexeus, the bassist.  
They were nice to him and he was even able to get their autographs.  
"It was so cool!" he was still repeating, while Axel was walking him home  
"Was I able to create a perfect date?"  
Roxas looked at him with adoring puppy's eyes.  
"Yes!"  
"Really?" he smirked, taking his hand  
"It was the best date ever!" Roxas confirmed  
Axel stopped. Before giving him the time to understand the situation, the red head pressed his lips onto Roxas'. He kissed him a few times, before sliding his tongue into the blonde boy's mouth, dragging him into a more passionate kiss.  
When he let go of Roxas, the boy was as red as a tomato.  
"Wasn't it a bit too early for this?" he muttered, in shock  
Axel wrapped his arms around the other boy's shoulders.  
"You're so cute, my little Roxy!"  
"Don't call me Roxy!" he was still blushing  
He caressed Roxas' cheek.  
"Are you mad?"  
The blonde boy lowered his eyes.  
"No...I think it was...um, yes, special!"  
Axel smiled.  
"Are you happy?"  
"I'm always happy when I'm with you."  
He gathered his courage and kissed him on the lips. Axel blushed for the second time.  
"We should go to concerts more often!" he said  
Roxas held his hand tighter and started to walk again.

_I decided to write the sequel, I hope you'll read it too! =D _


End file.
